


Gara-gara Kopi, Sejarah, dan Val Gregory

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Pokoknya, Gabriel tidur pagi hari itu semuanya gara-gara kopi, sejarah, dan Val Gregory.
Relationships: Gabriel & Valac | Val Gregory, Gabriel/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 8





	Gara-gara Kopi, Sejarah, dan Val Gregory

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> Halo! Saya datang membawa fanfiksi dengan _pairing_ yang sampai sekarang masih _crack_! Eh, yah, sebenarnya bisa dianggap _no-pair fanfiction_ juga, sih.
> 
> Ada yang baca fanfiksi "Kamu, Permet Karet, dan Aku"? Sebenarnya saya ingin buat fanfiksi ini jadi satu _universe_ dengan fanfiksi tersebut, namun masih ragu karena banyak pertimbangan. Hehehe! Jadi untuk sementara, bebas saja.
> 
> Yah, pokoknya, semoga kalian menikmati fanfiksi ini!

Gabriel merasa dirinya sudah gila. Kepalanya berteriak mengatai dirinya sendiri sebagai zombi.

_"Kak? Halo? Kak? Perutnya sudah sembuh?"_

Gabriel ingin merutuk. Suara di ujung telepon yang keluar lewat penyuara telinga yang tersumpal di lubang telinganya itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

_"Kak, aku ke sana saja, ya—"_

"Bocah bau kencur diam saja. Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur."

_"Kok, begitu?! Tugasku, 'kan, belum selesai!"_

Gabriel terus menatap layar laptop dengan alis mengernyit, menahan keadaan tubuh yang kurang fit. Tangannya terus menari ganas di atas papan tombol. Kadang, tangan kanannya bergerak, memainkan tetikus di sebelah kanan papan tombol laptop dan memencet tombolnya ketika diperlukan.

"Makanya gerakkan jarimu dan terus mengetik. Ini baru satu setengah dari tiga halaman yang sudah kautulis dan aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak penulisanmu yang sudah kuperbaiki. Untung yang kauketik ini rangkuman, bukan makalah. Lalu, cepat cari alasan jatuhnya kerajaan di halaman 2, setelah kalimat baris ke-13 selesai."

_"Eh, sebentar. Baris ke-13 …. Ketemu. Um …. Ah, iya, aku lupa! Maaf!"_

Pada layar di hadapan Gabriel, deretan kalimat mulai terbentuk di antara paragraf yang tadi sempat disebut pria itu. Bukan, itu bukan hasil ketika Gabriel. Itu ketikan Val Gregory yang juga sedang membuka dokumen itu dari tempat berbeda. Zaman memang sudah tambah canggih. Lebih dari satu orang bisa membuka dan menyunting dokumen yang sama di gawai masing-masing asal terhubung dengan internet.

"Di paling bawah, aku sudah masukkan poin-poin hal yang harus kauketik. Jangan meleng dan malah meringkas hal tidak penting."

_"Um, baik …. Eee, um, jatuhnya kerajaan dikarenakan … hnngg …."_

Gabriel kembali ke halaman atas dan memeriksa deret demi deret hasil ketikan Val. Di ujung telepon, gumaman Val yang sedang mengetik sembari membaca buku cetak sejarahnya terdengar menjadi musik latar belakang yang menemani Gabriel.

Tangan Gabriel terus mengetik, menambahkan kata yang kurang atau memperbaiki susunan kalimat yang perlu dibetulkan. Kadang tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Sungguh, kalau saja bukan karena Val yang mendadak berteriak kelupaan akan tugas sejarahnya untuk besok di telepon rutin mereka malam ini, Gabriel tadi tidak akan minum kopi dan menanggung sakit perut seperti sekarang.

Jangan salah paham, Gabriel bukannya tidak tahan minum kopi. Justru, sebagai langganan pegawai kantoran yang aktif dengan posisi bagus, Gabriel sering minum kopi demi menahan mata tetap bangun supaya bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantornya. Pagi pun ia rajin minum kopi supaya matanya cepat melek. Hanya saja, minum kopi tanpa makan? Oh, sial, perut Gabriel tidak pernah suka itu. Sialnya, karena ikut panik terbawa oleh teriakan Val di ujung telepon, Gabriel jadi melupakan fakta bahwa ia belum makan malam sama sekali hari itu.

Sungguh disayangkan. Padahal harusnya hari ini Gabriel tidur cepat karena tugas kantornya sudah selesai semua untuk sementara waktu.

Selamat tinggal, tidur lelap dan mimpi indah.

_"Uuuh …. Maaf, ya, Kak …. Harusnya Kakak enggak usah bantu aku begini …."_

Gabriel mengernyit semakin dalam. Tatapan permata biru jernihnya tetap tidak lepas dari layar.

"Bicara apa kau? Membiarkanmu dapat nilai jelek karena bikin tugas asal dalam waktu semalam itu adalah hal gila. Sudah kubilang cara paling efektif menyelamatkan nilaimu itu dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang ada dengan benar."

_"… Maaf aku remedial terus …."_

"Kalau merasa bersalah, fokuslah waktu belajar."

_"… Maaf …."_

Val terdengar begitu resah dan khawatir di ujung telepon. Menurut Gabriel, itu bukan karena tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan di hadapan mereka.

Sejak dahulu, walau tidak begitu peka, Val adalah anak yang sangat peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena itu, Gabriel tahu bahwa Val pasti lebih mengkhawatirkan soal kumatnya penyakit maag Gabriel ketimbang perihal tugasnya sendiri.

Benar-benar mengesalkan. Padahal sudah minum obat, tetapi efeknya masih saja belum bekerja. Pasti Val dengar tiap kali Gabriel tidak sengaja merintih setiap menggerakkan punggungnya walau barang sedikit.

Gabriel tidak pernah bilang pada siapa pun, tetapi ia tidak suka membiarkan Val mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Biasanya, Val menatap Gabriel prihatin ketika kantong mata pria bermata biru jernih itu terlihat tebal, tetapi sekarang bahkan anak itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dan Gabriel terlanjur membuatnya khawatir.

Membuat anak di bawah umur mengkhawatirkannya itu benar-benar tidak etis.

"Lain kali kita belajar tata bahasa saja. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa masuk SMA dengan penulisan seberantakan ini. Mulai sekarang, semua tugasmu yang diketik harus aku cek juga."

_"Kakak, 'kan, si—"_

"Jangan banyak protes."

 _"… Baik …."_ Val berbisik pasrah.

Anak itu kembali diam. Dari ujung telepon, suara ketikan di atas papan tombol kembali mendominasi. Setelah semenit lewat, suara gumaman Val kembali disuarakan penyuara telinga Gabriel.

Gabriel kembali membawa layar ke halaman paling akhir dokumen dengan roda kecil di tengah tetikusnya, memeriksa sudah sampai mana Val mengerjakan tugasnya.

_"Kak, anu, perutnya—"_

"Diam dan gerakkan tanganmu."

Gabriel berdecak. Gara-gara Val, ia jadi ingat lagi soal kondisi perutnya. Oh, sial, perutnya berontak lagi tepat di saat itu.

_"Kak, Kakak istirahat saja sampai perutnya sembuh. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai, baru—"_

"Tidak."

Gabriel mendesis tajam ketika menyampaikan penolakan itu. Ia tahu Val hanya khawatir, tapi tindakannya itu tidak membuat Gabriel tersanjung.

Anak itu berusaha mengusirnya? Yang benar saja.

Gabriel tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat kencang mendadak muncul dari penyuara telinganya.

Val baru saja bersin.

_"Eungh …. Maaf, Kak …."_

Suara Val terdengar agak serak—pasti karena ia baru saja bersin.

"Tidak apa. Kau sehat?"

_"Sehat, kok. Cuma bersin mendadak saja. Oh, iya, aku sudah masuk bagian terakhir."_

"Aku tahu."

Suasana kembali hening setelahnya. Hanya terdengar suara ketikan di atas tombol kibor, baik dari tempat Gabriel sendiri atau dari ujung lain telepon. Mereka terus diam, fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing—Gabriel tahu Val pun sedang fokus dari ketikannya. Terkadang, terdengar suara gumaman Val yang berusaha memahami isi buku cetak sejarahnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Gabriel merasakan sakit di perutnya berkurang. Ia bersyukur sisa obat yang ditemukannya di dapur tadi ada khasiatnya. Entah siapa yang membeli dan memakai obat itu sebelum ini, Gabriel tidak begitu peduli.

_"Kak, aku boleh tanya enggak?"_

"Apa? Ada bagian yang membuatmu bingung?"

_"Eeeh, bukan soal sejarah. Anu, Kakak itu sibuk, 'kan?"_

Gabriel mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kaukira aku pengangguran? Atau makan gaji buta?"

 _"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!"_ Val buru-buru berseru, menyangkal tuduhan Gabriel. Anak itu diam sesaat, sementara Gabriel menunggu penjelasan anak itu. _"… Em, kalau Kakak memang sibuk, enggak usah bantu aku belajar lagi juga enggak apa. Nanti aku yang bilang ke Bapa."_

Gabriel hampir saja berdecak. Ia pikir Val mau bicara soal apa, ternyata ….

Sambil menurunkan tampilan halaman di layar laptop, Gabriel mengernyit kesal.

"Kaupikir Bapa Gregory setidak tahu diri itu sampai meminta orang yang punya pekerjaan lain sepertiku mengawasi anak angkatnya belajar?"

_"Loh? Bagaimana?"_

Val terdengar bingung. Gabriel menghela napas, merasa kesal berpikir mengapa lawan bicaranya itu bodoh sekali.

_"Aku membantumu karena ingin. Aku prihatin lihat kebodohanmu. Itu saja."_

"Kakak bilang aku bodoh?"

Jikalau Gabriel saat itu sedang berada satu tempat dengan Val, pasti dahi anak itu sudah jadi korban sentilannya, atau justru pipi Val yang jadi sasaran cubit Gabriel.

"Terserah, deh. Sudah selesai kuperiksa. Coba cek mana yang salah. Itu saja, 'kan?"

_"Eh?! Ah, iya. Kok, Kakak tahu aku sudah selesai?"_

Gabriel hampir saja menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah kembali ke halaman atas begitu, tandanya yang di bawah sudah kauselesaikan semua, 'kan?"

_"Eh, iya, sih. Anu, kalau begitu, Kakak mending istirahat. Aku, 'kan, tinggal cek pembetulan dari Kakak saja."_

Gabriel terdiam mendengar sugesti dari yang lebih muda. Ia bersandar sembari memejamkan manik biru jernihnya.

"… Tidak."

_"Kenapa?!"_

Suara Val terdengar begitu terkejut di ujung sana. Gabriel tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlanjur minum kopi. Aku baru akan tutup teleponnya kalau kau yang matikan lebih dahulu setelah kaumatikan laptopmu dan naik ke atas kasur."

_"Uh, begitu? Ya, sudah …."_

Gabriel melirik cangkir kosong yang tertata manis di atas meja. Noda kecokelatan di mulut cangkir itu menandakan bahwa sebelum ini ada cairan pekat dan gelap yang mengisinya. Perut Gabriel masih terasa sedikit aneh, namun pria berambut putih itu bahkan sudah tidak begitu peduli. Dirinya sekarang lebih fokus pada suara gumaman Val yang sedang sibuk mengecek hasil koreksi di tugasnya.

Tanpa alasan tertentu, Gabriel bertanya-tanya apa anak itu juga bergumam begitu kalau sedang membaca di depan orang lain? Gabriel ingat, rasanya ia pernah melihat Val membaca alkitab bersama dengan kakak Gabriel yang bernama Michael, namun ketika itu tidak satu pun gumaman keluar dari mulut anak itu. Apa karena ia lebih memahami isi Alkitab?

_"Kak, aku sudah cek semuanya. Ini aku sedang matikan laptop."_

"Hm …. Kau mengantuk?"

Suara barang dibereskan terdengar di telinga Gabriel.

_"Iya. Mataku panas rasanya."_

"Kepalamu berat?"

_"… Iya.”_

Suara Val menguap terdengar, membuat Gabriel refleks menyungging senyum karena membayangkan anak itu menguap sembari menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, sudah. Tidur sana."

_"… Terus, Kakak bagaimana?"_

Gabriel memejamkan maniknya. Punggungnya masih bersandar nyaman di sandaran kursi dengan lengan-lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku juga akan tidur."

_"Tadi katanya enggak mengantuk."_

"Memang."

_"Bagaimana cara tidurnya?"_

"… Entah."

Gabriel sendiri sebenarnya bukan berencana tidur setelah itu. Akan tetapi, Val pasti merasa bersalah kalau Gabriel bilang ia akan memainkan ponsel pintarnya saja sambil menunggu kantuk datang. Bagaimanapun, memang tidak terelak bahwa Gabriel jadi tidak bisa tidur karena membantu Val mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya.

_"Mau kutemani mengo—"_

"Anak sekolah, tidur.”

_"Ih, Kak …."_

Dalam hati, Gabriel merasa geli mendengar Val yang sebal dengan perintahnya, namun ia tidak membiarkan hal itu di tergambar atas wajahnya.

"Tetap nyalakan teleponnya. Aku mau pastikan kamu benar-benar mendengkur di atas kasur."

_"Aku pasti tidur, kok."_

Suara sesuatu menimpa kasur terdengar, menandakan Val benar-benar berpindah ke singgasana mimpinya. Gabriel pun meluruskan kembali tubuhnya, menurunkan layar laptop hingga menyentuh papan tombol begitu saja tanpa mematikannya dengan benar. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Taruh ponselnya di sebelah bantalmu. Nyalakan mode pengeras suara."

_"… Iya …."_

Suara kersak kembali terdengar dari penyuara telinga. Gabriel melepas penyuara telinganya dan mencabutnya colokannya dari ponsel, kemudian memencet layar untuk mengubah pengaturan suara telepon. Diletakkannya ponsel itu tepat di samping kepalanya di atas bantal.

_"Kak …."_

"Ya?"

_"Kak Gabi…."_

"Apa, Val?"

_"… Kak Gabriel …."_

"Kamu pakai namaku buat menghitung domba?"

Kekehan terdengar dari pengeras suara ponsel.

_"… Kak Gabriel …, aku sayang Kakak …."_

Gabriel mendengus.

"… Apa, sih? Tidur sana. Ketahuan banget kamu sedang mengantuk."

_"Kak … Gabriel …."_

Suara Val semakin mengecil, membuat panggilan itu jadi terdengar seperti bisikan. Gabriel berbaring menyamping sembari menatap ponselnya.

“Val …?”

_“… Hnngg …?”_

Gabriel menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

“Selamat tidur.”

_“… Ah …? Ya …. Selamat tidur juga ….”_

Suara Val terdengar begitu lelah dan bingung. Gabriel diam, menghitung 10 detik dalam hatinya sembari menahan rasa geli dalam hati.

“Val …?”

Beberapa saat Gabriel menanti, namun tidak ada balasan dari ujung sambungan telepon. Yang ada hanya suara napas yang samar-samar terdengar. Suara itu begitu teratur, meyakinkan Gabriel bahwa lawan bicaranya sudah tertidur.

Val pada dasarnya memang anak mudah tertidur begitu jam malamnya lewat. Gabriel bahkan lebih bingung bagaimana anak itu bisa menunggu sampai jam 11 malam karena ada janji telepon dengannya atau terjaga sampai lebih dari jam 2 pagi untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya.

Gabriel meraih ponselnya, kemudian diam menatap layar selama beberapa lama. Suara napas teratur yang samar masih terdengar. Gabriel menghela napas. Dengan suara pelan, ia berbisik.

“Enak sekali, ya, anak kecil. Tidurnya cepat.”

Sambungan telepon pun diputus Gabriel.

Perut Gabriel masih bergemuruh pelan beberapa kali, menandakan bahwa sakit perutnya tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Gabriel pasrah, ia tahu ia tidak akan tidur cepat begitu maagnya kambuh malam itu. Saatnya bermesraan dengan ponsel sampai pagi datang.

Pokoknya, Gabriel tidur pagi hari itu semuanya gara-gara kopi, sejarah, dan Val Gregory. Tidak ada kata “tetapi”.

Ketika mereka bertemu lagi selanjutnya, Gabriel akan minta anak itu melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Titik.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini agak tidak penting, sih, tetapi saya hanya mau bilang bahwa saya tidak menerima _request_ —apalagi _request_ untuk kapal yang tidak saya kapalkan. Takutnya ada yang tidak tahu dan tidak membaca _profile_ saya, jadi atas saran teman saya, saya akan coba mengulang kalimat di bawah ini pada setiap catatan penulis di akhir fanfiksi saya karena sejak dahulu, di beberapa _website_ lain, suka ada beberapa orang yang mendadak meminta saya mengetik fanfiksi dengan kapal yang tidak saya suka. Jujur, itu cukup mengganggu saya. Menulis cerita itu tidak mudah, Teman-teman. Kami, para penulis, harus memutar otak untuk melakukan hal itu. Coba bayangkan kalian diminta melakukan hal itu tanpa bayaran, ditambah lagi kontennya adalah sesuatu yang tidak kalian suka. Beberapa orang—termasuk saya—sangat sensitif masalah kapal, jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak mendadak datang dan meminta sembarang orang untuk membuatkan suatu konten untuk kalian—bukan hanya pada saya saja.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak kepada Razen Arclight atas sarannya! Lalu, terima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah membaca fanfiksi saya! Saya harap catatan ini atau kalimat di bawah tidak mengurangi kenyamanan kalian membaca cerita saya!
> 
> **  
> _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **


End file.
